Threatening Presence
by Tuume
Summary: Kim feels a presence stalking her and it's making her paranoid. Story is better than summary.


**Threatening Presence**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or " Threatened" by Michael Jackson.**

**--- **

Kim was on edge. No, that's an understatement. The redhead was over the edge, dangling from a thin line. For the last few days she had felt… a presence. It was everywhere, yet at the same time nowhere.

Tonight's story is somewhat unique and calls for a different 

_Kind of introduction_

_A monster had arrived in the village_

_The major ingredient for any recipe for fear is the unknown_

_And this person or thing is soon to be met_

_He knows every thought, he can feel every emotion_

_Oh yes, I did forget something, didn't I? I forgot to introduce_

_You to the monster_

During the day it caressed her waist in the halls of Middleton High. In the locker room, it ran its fingers through her hair and after practice when she was alone, a sultry voice would whisper sweet nothings into her ear. Every time it was the same. Kim would let this presence have a few words, let it touch her. Then, she would whip around only to meet with thin air. But still the presence lingered…

Her friends and family were well aware of her feelings, yet had no idea what was causing her tenseness and paranoia. When she suddenly turned and ran, snapped her head in a different direction, or when her eyes traveled all over, they knew something was wrong. They urged her to tell them what was wrong, but Kim wouldn't say, or rather couldn't. How could she? She didn't know anything more about the presence than anyone else. All she knew was that she felt… threatened.

You're fearing me, cause you know I'm a beast 

_Watching you when you sleep, when you're in bed_

_I'm underneath_

_You're trapped in halls, and my face is the walls_

_I'm the floor when you fall, and when you scream it's cause _

_Of me_

_I'm the living dead, the dark thoughts in your head_

_I know just what you said_

_That's why you've got to be threatened by me_

Kim's current state was in sharp contrast to the peaceful night. At the moment she was racing through the quiet streets of Middleton, chasing after the presence. Between huffs and puffs she said, " You won't get away from me this time!" In the distance, Kim could make out a figure running towards the park. Finally! She would catch the presence and end her turmoil once and for all! The presence entered the park with Kim about three feet behind. Kim pushed harder. She was on its heels now! She was so close she could just reach out… and… touch…

The presence jumped and disappeared into the trees. Mouth agape, Kim skidded to a halt, anger pulsing through her. " What the hell?!" No! this couldn't be happening! She had it, she finally had the presence and she let it slip away!

_You should be watching me, you should feel threatened_

_Why you sleep, why you creep, you should feel threatened_

_Every time your lady speaks she speaks to me, threatened_

_Half of me you'll never be, so you should feel threatened by me_

Before Kim could stew in her anger any longer, she suddenly felt the presence, stronger than ever before. When the presence had first started stalking her, Kim had felt it well off. Each time it got stronger, and more menacing in her opinion. Now? Now the aura with which the presence 'presented' itself was so overpowering that she just stood there like a deer in headlights. It was so powerful now, so close. It almost felt…

" Solid…" Kim whispered as a pair of leather-clad arms encircled her waist and held her like a vice. An ebony curtain fell over the redhead, shielding her from the cool park air. Then the presence leaned down and in a voice that was all too familiar, began to sing:

You think you're by yourself, but it's my touch you felt I'm not a ghost from Hell, but I've got a spell on you 

_Your worst nightmare, it's me I'm everywhere_

_In one blink I'll disappear, and then I'll come back to haunt you_

_I'm telling you, when you lie under tomb_

_I'm the one watching you_

_That's why you've got to be threatened by me_

Kim's breath came out ragged. Her heart pounded so loudly and powerfully that it made her tremble. She wanted so badly to tear away, to turn and roundhouse the presence, but its arms were rigid and unrelenting. She could only stand and listen as it tapped its foot to a rhythm and song only it could hear.

You should be watching me, you should feel threatened 

_Why you sleep, why you creep, you should feel threatened_

_Every time your lady speaks she speaks to me, threatened_

_Half of me you'll never be, so you should feel threatened by me_

The presence's chest swelled as it took in air and began to sing once more:

The unknown monster is about to embark 

_Far from a corner, out of the dark_

_A nightmare, that's the case_

_Never NeverLand, that's the place_

_This particular monster can read minds_

_Be in two places at the same time_

_This is judgment night, execution, slaughter _

_The devil, ghosts, this monster is torture _

_You can be sure of one thing, that's fate_

_A human presence that you feel is strange_

_A monster that you can see disappear_

_A monster, the worst thing to fear_

The presence began to tap its foot again, this time swaying from side to side. Kim had no choice but to sway with it.

You should be watching me, you should feel threatened 

_Why you sleep, why you creep, you should feel threatened_

_Every time your lady speaks she speaks to me, threatened_

_Half of me you'll never be, so you should feel threatened by me_

Still swaying, the presence opened its mouth to say these words:

What you have just witnessed could be the end of a particularly 

_Terrifying nightmare._

_It isn't. It's the beginning._

As the last word left its lips, the presence spun Kim around and held her close in a firm grip. Kim gasped as she gazed into its face.

" S-Shego? It's you?"

The ivory woman chuckled. " Doy Kimmie, who'd you think it was?" Then, before Kim could get another word out, Shego leaned forward and hungrily pressed her lips to the stunned redhead's. Kim's eyes opened wide as Shego's tongue probed her oral cavity. So surprised was she that she couldn't even push the older woman away.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Shego pulled away, a devilish smirk gracing her features. " Do I threaten you Kimmie?" she asked. To stunned to speak, Kim only nodded. Shego smiled. " Good." With that, she let go of Kim, turned and disappeared into the night, like a monster.

For a few long minutes after Shego had gone, Kim stood there in the cool night. She wrapped her arms around herself and began to walk back home. During the whole trip back, she still felt Shego's presence. She still felt threatened.

---

Hope you liked it! Please review!


End file.
